Hakutaku
Notes: :*Spawned by trading a Hakutaku Eye Cluster to the ??? at (H-8) on the third map in Den of Rancor. :*Uses the attacks: ::*Hex Eye - Cone attack paralysis (Gaze Attack) ::*Death Ray - Single-target darkness attack ::*Casts Fire IV, Firaga III, Flare, Burn, Blaze Spikes, Enfire. ::*Possible Triple Attack on melee attacks. :*Is highly resistant to Fire magic. :*Killable by 6-18 level 70+ players. It is recommended to have at least two party members dedicated to Stun duty to stop its Firaga III, its most damaging attack. Also, anyone not meleeing Hakutaku should face away from it to avoid possible paralysis from Hex Eye. Party members should not spend too much time standing behind the tank(s), for the same reason. Even taking these precautions, healers should be prepared to cast Paralyna many times. :*About 50,000 HP. :*Builds resistance to Gravity over time, but returns back to normal over time. Landed 6-7 times before getting resisted 6 times in a row. 15 minutes later, it stuck 6 times in a row. :*Will despawn quickly (about 2 minutes) if left unclaimed due to a party wipe. :*??? reappears 15 minutes following Hakutaku's death/despawn. Many groups fighting this NM have multiple people who want the Optical Hat, so keep this delay in mind when gauging how much time you will need to complete all the fights you need. :*killable by 3 BST75, bring a SMN to speed along the fight. The fight will take 1-2 hours without a SMN. ::*''Suggestion'': Getting help is perhaps one of the bigger challenges of this fight, and keeping said help may be another challenge in itself. If your group uses the /random method for determining the order for who gets hats, it is best to do another round of /randoms after each Hakutaku kill. If you only /random once, people who get stuck near the end of the order are liable to gradually abandon your group, lessening your chance of successfully defeating the NM and decreasing kill speed. Redoing /randoms after each kill gives even people who lotted low at first a chance to be the next one to get their hat. Historical Background In Japanese and Chinese folklore, the Hakutaku (or Bai Ze) was a creature with 9 eyes, 6 horns, and a man-like face on a cow or ox-like body. 3 of the eyes were on the face in a triangular arrangement, and 3 were lined on the left side of its body and 3 were lined on the right side of its body. It was known for the ability to speak in human languages. This beast appeared to the Yellow Emperor of China and detailed what all 11,520 types of demons, monsters, and spirits were and what they could do. In Japanese temples, the Hakutaku's image is used to ward off disease and disasters. Hakutaku's spawn item, Hakutaku Eye Cluster is tied to ancient Chinese philosophy, specifically in its ingredients. Hakutaku Eye Cluster is made from 5 different Hakutaku eyes. Each of these eyes represents 1 of the 5 Chinese elements, specifically Burning Hakutaku Eye represents Fire-element, Damp Hakutaku Eye represents Water-element, Golden Hakutaku Eye represents Metal-element, Wooden Hakutaku Eye represents Wood-element, and Earthen Hakutaku Eye represents Earth-element. Strategies and Tips See Talk Video See Video. category:Bestiarycategory:Hecteyescategory:Notorious Monsters